Guardian Demon
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Each of us has a Guardian Angel, or a Guardian Demon... Feliciano found this out at a critical moment of his life.


**Hello! It's my first time publishing a fanfic in English, which is not my first language. So I hope there is no mistakes. Concerning the fanfic, it's a drabble I wrote last summer and the pairing is Prussia x Italy (crack one, I know, but it's cute ^^). I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Guardian Demon**

Feliciano was about to die. The blood was leaving his body, and the bullet that had been shot into his arm was deeply inlaid.

''Help'' Feliciano shouted, but no one could hear him.

He threw the towell. How could someone hear him, if he was deep in the forest?

He started to remember every single moment he had lived with his brother, Lovino, who had died few days ago by a infection of a injury.

''Fratello...'' sobbed Feliciano. Lovino had been a grumpy person, but deep inside, he just wanted to protect his brother from the Civil war that was taking place in their country. He had promised Feliciano to never leave him. But Lovino couldn't keep his promise. Now Feliciano was all alone in a forest, and he was dying.

''I will see you soon, fratello...'' Feliciano murmured, with a little and sad smile on his face.

He closed his eyes, waiting patiently his death.

However, it was not the death with whom Feliciano met.

''Are you still alive?''asked a rude voice coming from a curious person that was standing by him.

Feliciano blinked and looked at that man. It was a peculiar character. He had white hair and red eyes, and...was wafting? He also had black wings and a dark tail ending in an arrow. He looked totally like a demon.

''Who are you?'' answered Feliciano weakly.

''A normal person would ask me what I am, instead of who I am.'' said the strange creature ''I am Gilbert, nice to meet you''.

''I am..''

But before Feliciano had finished talking, Gilbert answered.

''You are Feliciano Vargas.''

''How...''

''How do I know it? It's simple. I am a demon, and I know everything about you, Feliciano...''

Feliciano blushed when the demon scrutinized him.

''You know, it is said humans have guardian angels...but they can also have a Guardian Demon.''

''Why?'' asked Feliciano.

''I don't know it exactly, but it's a fact. I am your Guardian Demon. If you are wondering, your brother had a Guardian Angel; Antonio." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "But the point is that, for better or worse, you have a Guardian Demon... And why can you see me right now? It's easy. Demons can fall in love with humans. But we aren't allowed to talk to them, and to be shown, until they are going to die.''

''So...'' said Feliciano ''Are you in love...with me?''

''It's obvious, isn't it?. I have been in love with you since you were thirteen'' smiled Gilbert, ''you looked so cute..''

Feliciano blused even more with this last comment.

''So here is my proposal for you'' said with severity the demon. ''You won't die, but you'll become a demon, just like me. We will be together forever, and if you want, you could be a Guardian Demon...or...''

''Or...'' said Feliciano.

''Or, if you don't accept my proposal, you will die.''

''And... if I die...I will be able to be with my brother again?'' asked Feliciano, smiling.

''Yes, you will. Lovino died and went to heaven, if you wanna know. Deep inside, he was a good person'' snorted Gilbert.

''I...'' started Feliciano. ''I think a demon life with you would be nice... but I prefer seeing Lovi again.''

''So, if that's your decission, you will see him'' said Gilbert sighing. ''But let me steal you something before you leave.''

''What are you...?'' but Feliciano coulnd't finish his sentence, because Gilbert's lips were touching his.

It was a weird Kiss. Gilbert tasted like something strange, but not nearly unpleasant.

When the demon separated from Feliciano, the human was already dead.

''I hope you see your brother again...'' said Gilbert with a sad smile. He expected Feliciano was with his brother again. He loved him, and even being a demon, he wanted the best for his beloved human.


End file.
